Everything's changing
by deathondoorstep
Summary: Howlyn finally gets renee. Tension between juda and howlyn


EVERYTHING'S CHANGING 

By I do not own Earth final conflict or any of the characters in the story. It is strictly for Entertainment purposes. So don't sue me.

AN: This is my first fan fic I've ever written so tell me what you think about it right away. The reason I see this series is because of Juda cuz she is so sexy and strong.

This chapter is rated R due to sexual content and language.

**CHAPTER 1: SHE WILL COME.**

On board the mothership Howlyn was standing in front of the window staring into space while, Sandoval and Juda were standing a little away from him. "She will come to me. Come on Renee you know that you cant resist me", murmured howlyn. Sandoval rolled his eyes in boredom, "yeah right", he thought. Juda approached howlyn and said," why do you have your hopes high for her. She'll always resist you, now why don't you forget about her and start paying attention to me". She began to rub her body against his. Howlyn slowly turned and caught her by her shoulders in a tight grip and slowly whispered in her ear," it is none of your business so BACKOFF". He gave her a strong push, she got startled by his attitude and lost her balance and fell on her back. Sandoval promptly ran to check on her "are you ok?". "I'm fine", she replied as she got up "you can push me around if you want but I can tell you this that she will never come to you", with this she left the bridge and Sandoval followed her.

Things were starting to lighten up in street's lair. "I'm never goin' to find a nice hairstyle", street kept on saying. "You look fine the way you are stop worrying about it", replied Renee. "You're very happy today. Wait what are you dressing up for?", street asked. "I'm going to the mothership to reason with Howlyn", she replied. "OH", street said teasingly "so that is why you're going". "Stop making fun. I'm going there to tell him that he should leave humanity alone", Renée said as she fastened her stilettos "wish me luck".

"She is on her way", Sandoval told Juda. "So, why are you telling this to me? ", she said sarcastically. "So that you can go tell howlyn this news", he replied. She went to howlyn and said "Renee is about to board the mothership". "Excellent, I knew she would come to me, now leave", he said to juda as though she didn't exist.

Renee entered howlyn's private chambers and saw him standing at a little distance from her. "Why are you here?", he asked. "I came here to talk to you about releasing humanity", she replied trying to keep herself calm and controlled. Before she could do anything he was behind her and he slowly and gently put his arms around her.

"Stop it", Renee said forcefully.

"Don't resist Renee you know there is no need to resist", howlyn said passionately.

Before she could say anything he pressed his lips against hers and that was the end of her resistance. His hands went down to her stomach and he began to make circles on it with his fingers. Renee's hands slid down on his back as she kissed him. In a moment he was on top of her and she was screaming for more as the pleasant sensation began to rise in her.

"Will you be my queen, dear Renee", Howlyn asked her.

"Of course, I just want to be with you", she cried happily.

Mean while on the bridge Juda and Sandoval waited impatiently for either howlyn or Renée to come out.

"What are they doing in there", Sandoval said.

"I don't want to imagine", juda replied.

"You don't think he got to her, do you?"

"That is what I don't want to think cuz it gives me the creeps".

"Lets wait for another hour or so then we'll go and check".

**CHAPTER 2: THE WEDDING**

_(this chapter is going to be a sad one and will contain some harsh language)_

The night passed by Juda and Sandoval now knew what was wrong to add to the anger a message came from howlyn saying that no one should disturb him. After hearing this Juda had left the bridge in a fit of anger. Sandoval began to worry about her.

In the morning Renee woke up to see Howlyn lying beside her.

"Mornin' dear", she said sweetly "aren't you supposed to be at the bridge?".

"I thought I'd take you along and introduce you", he said.

At the bridge Ronald Sandoval was waiting for Howlyn. Juda still hadn't come out from her room.

"Sandoval", Howlyn said as he entered the bridge "from now on you'll and every one aboard will take orders from me and Renee".

Sandoval couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What about Juda? aren't you concerned about her cuz she hasn't come from her room."

"She is not my concern anymore. My concern is Renee".

Some time later Sandoval knocked at Juda's room.

"Come in", she said.

"What's wrong you're getting everyone concerned", he asked her in a soft tone.

"Did Howlyn say anything?" she asked.

"Yeah, he said that we are now to take orders from Renee and him and that his only concern is Renee."

After hearing this amazingly Juda burst into tears. Surprised at her reaction Sandoval tried to comfort her.

"Don't cry. He is not worth it."

"You have no idea what I've been through and now this is what I get".

Back at Street's lair a call came from Renee.

"Thank god you had me worried sick. Where are you?" , said street relived to see her face.

"I'm at the mothership and two days later I'm getting married to Howlyn. This will be my last message to you.", with this Renee's message ended.

Hearing this street got heart broken and began packing her things. "Fuckin' back stabbing bitch", she thought.

On the mothership Juda quietly approached Howlyn.

"Are you happy now?", she said menacingly.

"What hell are you doing here?. I told you that this is none of your business", he retorted.

"Tell me if the rumors are true or not, she said in a demanding tone.

"What rumors?".

"That you're getting married with that SLUT!".

"Don't call her names or I will have to be strict with you", he said angrily.

"It doesn't matter when the hell were you ever nice to me. You always treated me like a Fuckin' lab rat. You always played with my heart", her voice began to break. She tried to keep herself controlled.

"What's going on?", Renee said as she entered the bridge.

"Leave", howlyn said to Juda.

"I don't think you'll last very long, bitch", Juda said quietly to Renee.

"What did she mean?" Renee asked surprised.

"Forget it darling", he said seductively, as he kissed her on her neck.

She returned the kiss by pressing herself against his body and they kissed passionately.

**CHAPTER 3: CHANGING ALLIANCE**

_(OK PEOPLE I'm going to change the heros and it's goin to be juda)_

"I'm tired of this, Sandoval", Juda said pacing the room. "He thinks that he is the boss".

"We cant do anything about it", Sandoval replied helplessly.

The next day everyone was preparing for the wedding except Juda.

"I cant believe this. It's the most happiest day of my life", exclaimed Renee.

"Its going to get even nicer", Howlyn said.

"Are you coming to the wedding?" , Sandoval asked juda.

"I don't know but I'm sure I won't come", she said.

At night when the wedding began Sandoval noticed that Juda hadn't come. "I hope she's okay", he thought.

The wedding went well and at about 1:00 in the morning everyone went to their quarters. Sandoval sneaked into Juda's room.

"How did it go", she asked.

"Fine except a few tears from Renee".

"she should have saved them for later on".

Two days later Renee was happily jumping here and their holding a report.

"What are you doing", Juda asked her.

"Oh! I'm so happy guess what I'm pregnant".

The last word struck Juda like a slap on the face.

"W-W-What?".

"Yeah I'm pregnant and me and Howlyn are so happy".

Juda ran to tell this to Sandoval.

"She's pregnant!", Sandoval exclaimed as Juda told him.

"Yeah. I think that this is too much for me", Juda said in a sad tone. "I'm leaving for earth".

"I'll go with you".

"They'll kill you".

"Not if I'm in a disguise".

That night Sandoval and Juda left the mothership without telling anyone. They had an apartment reserved for themselves.

"The next morning Howlyn found a note on Juda's door it said, "we're leaving to but we'll be back with a vengeance".

On Earth Juda met Street and told her everything that she was now against Howlyn and Renee and she would like assistance of street and Lt.Michaels.

"Okay", Street said. "but this rather not be a trap".

"Its not and thank you so much. I really appreciate it".

The next day Michaels was all ready with his team so, Juda and Sandoval briefed them about what they were going to do and how they will attack.

"I'll go after Howlyn while you all take care of the rest", Juda told them.

"Alright everyone move out", Commanded Michaels.

As everyone boarded the mothership Michaels divided the team in pairs. Juda left for Howlyn's chamber. She saw him standing with his back towards her. She slowly sneaked up behind him.

"Don't move", she said in a harsh tone.

Howlyn got startled by this "What the fuck are you doing?".

"Just shut up or I'll put my cleaves right through your stone heart".

"Why would you do that?", he said in a scared tone.

"Give me a reason not to", she said noting the scared tone of Howlyn.

"Because if I left you doesn't mean that I still don't love you", he said.

His words startled Juda and at the same moment she felt a blow on her head and everything went blank.

**CHAPTER 4: HELP NEEDED**

Juda woke up to find herself in a cell at the mothership.

"How could I be such an idiot to even believe him", she said to herself. She was hating herself for her stupidity.

"I did not lie about what I said", Howlyn said emerging from the door.

"Get lost you double tricking ass", She said seethingly.

"Look no one will hurt you, I promise".

"Promises, Promises is that all your good at breaking no wait you also know how to break hearts so, just go away".

Renee was going crazy she had no clue where Howlyn was he had been missing from three days.

"Where the fuck is he?", she was roaming all over the place.

"We are still locating him", said a volunteer.

"Well you aren't trying hard enough".

"Renee we just got an unexpected and mysterious call and the person says that they are holding Howlyn prisoner", shouted one of the volunteers.

"What who is the asshole?" , Renee asked in a fit of anger.

"It looks like it's the military".

Renee knew what she was going to do was cowardly but she wasn't going to risk her ass by facing the military.

"Juda I need your help", she asked kindly.

"Oh, and how can I 'help' you", Juda retorted.

"Howlyn's been kidnapped and we need to rescue him. Will you help? " , Renee asked impatiently.

"Well, okay", said juda

"good get ready".

………………………………………………………………………………..

If you want the ending of the story plz send in your reviews about what you think and this is the first time I am writing any story so send your ideas and if you want the ending of the story. Email me at 


End file.
